No arguments
by penelopealvez
Summary: Garcia gets sick and Luke is ordered to take care of her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own criminal minds

 **A/N** : I'm obsessed with this pairing, and considering there's not many fics about them, I thought I'd try it out. This is my first fic, so any criticism would be appreciated.

Hope y'all are having a great day :)

 **Chapter 1**

"He who seeks the Queen of All Knowledge, speak and be recognised."

"Hey Garcia, you're on speaker. Ready with the trap and trace?"

"Am I Ready?" Garcia gasped. "I feel betrayed you even have to ask me that. Just say when and I'll work some magic for you." She said with a slight tease in her voice. Luke rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile.

Only seconds later, Emily was on the phone with the prime suspect, keeping him distracted. He was an egotistical man, so it was fairly easy to maintain contact.

"Gotcha", she coughed up. "I've sent his position to your phones". Garcia had come down with something while the team were in Florida. Emily insisted she take sick leave, and Kevin offered to take over for this case. But she felt too guilty abandoning the team, especially on such a high priority case.

"Thank you. And Garcia, I'm ordering you to see the doctors once this case has finished. You don't sound too good." Emily demanded through the phone. She was firm, but really there was only love in her voice.

Garcia agreed and hung up the phone. Whatever she caught had got rapidly worse over the past few hours, she could barely concentrate on the screen. Her whole body was aching, and the pain in her chest was was excruciating. 'I'm no use like this', she thought. Standing, she made her way over to the kitchen, hoping a glass of water might soothe her throat. But only managed to get to the door when the room started to spin. She reached for the door handle trying to balance herself, only to slip, hitting her head on the table, and finally collapsing in a heap.

Luckily, an agent was walking past and noticed her hand through the crack in the door. He quickly swung the door open, revealing Garcia laying there unconscious.

"Hmm... Yes... Okay, I'll send an agent back immediately. Thank you for informing me.", Emily put down the phone, her face suddenly a lighter shade. The team gave each other confused glances, wondering why Emily looked so faint.

"Who was that?", Rossi inquired.

"That was the hospital, Garcia collapsed. The doctors said she'll be okay, she just needs a familiar face to wake up to".

Simultaneously the team started to panic. "Is she okay?", "When did she collapse?", "Damnit I should've known!"

Well all but one. Luke had stayed frighteningly quite, almost froze in place. He found himself blinking quicker than usual, holding back the tears which are trying to form in his eyes. He was confused why this news had effected him so much. Of course he cared deeply for her, but they had only known each other for a few of months.

It was only very recently, she allowed herself to enjoy his company. At first she didn't like the idea of someone replacing Morgan and her stubborn self made it clear she wouldn't welcome the newbie into the team, into her family.. But Luke made it fucking hard. She noticed the way he stared, how he bit his lips when she spoke. Now she only pretends to hate him, but he'll never know that.

It was a blur from then on. Emily had sent him on the next flight back to DC. He couldn't get off the plane quick enough. When he arrived to the hospital, he got signed in and a nurse directed him to her room. He froze outside her door and took a deep breathe in. Shaking a little, Luke opened the door.

"Took your time, Special Agent in training", she spoke in a voice he couldn't decipher. But by the way she was smirking, he had quite the idea.

"You're alright? Oh thank god", Luke couldn't hide the relief in his voice.

"Yep - " Garcia got interrupted by her own coughing fit. "totally fine". This time however, she coughed up blood.

In one long stride, Luke was crouched down by her side. Without any thought, he started to stroke her arm. He noticed she was burning up. His eyes must've looked worried because Garcia reassured him it was okay. "This is normal, I have acute bronchitis. The doctors have said I could go home... But someone has to stay with me the whole time." Dropping the last three words of the sentence into a unsure grumble she added, "You don't have to stay with me, I understand if you need to get back to the team. I mean, I want you to... The team needs you. It's just - "

"Hey you, I'm staying." he spoke in a hoarse whisper. Garcia opened her month to reply but Luke stopped her. "No arguments, I'm taking you home." His voice was soft and assuring.

A faint blush was forming in her cheeks, looking down she muffled "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own criminal minds

 **N/A** : Thank you all so much for the reviews and likes etc. It really made my day knowing you enjoy this story. This won't be the last chapter, but I thought it'd be a good place to end for now :)

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you sure about this?", Garcia asked as she stood against Luke while he unlocked her front door. One of his arms was around her waist holding her up. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to stand, or that could just be the excuse he was telling himself. She hated more than anything feeling vulnerable, having no control over her own body. The need for Luke to accompany her was strong, but the guilt conflicting her thoughts was stronger.

"Listen, I'm not going to leave you. The team can cope without me for a case, without us. Although that clever mind of yours is the reason we solve the majority of cases", Luke trailed off quietly; the conclusion was inescapable.

Opening the door slowly, so Garcia could adjust to the movement, he walked her in. His surroundings really didn't shock him. The living room was just like her office, but a lot larger. In the corner, was a shelf full of toys and figurines. Patterns and colour exploded from everywhere, Luke almost had to adjust his eyes. Chuckling to himself he spoke, "Honestly, why am I not surprised?".

"Look handsome, you've seen what I could conjure in my office -".

"I think it's cute" he interrupted, before she got the wrong idea. Garcia arched her eyebrow. "Eh.. your room I mean", adding quickly.

"Hm-hmm, sure newbie", Garcia voiced in a playful tone. "I'm a profiler by association remember? I can tell when you're lying to me. Just like the time you thought the sweater was amazing."

"I - ... How are you feeling?" Luke inquired, trying to deflect. Of course he loved the sweater, but for a different reason than what Garcia might think. She gave it to him as a gift, an apology gift actually. She really didn't have to, he found it quite amusing how worked up she got over it all.

She smirked at his reply, knowing he was trying to avert the conversation. "I'm feeling okay, a lot better than this morning. My throat hurts, and body aches but I'm not feeling quite as faint thank god".

"Do you want to get some rest?"

"It is getting quite late, that would probably be the best idea. Not too sure how much beauty sleep I'll get though..."

"I'll take the couch - "

"You really don't have to stay. I can take care of myself." she sounded almost embarrassed.

"I'm not leaving your side, doctors orders remember!" Nodding slowly, Garcia knew she'd never win this argument. "Please just shout if you need anything?"

"Thank you. I really do appreciate this, and you." Her voice was soft and measured like a guy trying to overcome stutter.

"Who knew you were nice? I heard rumours, but never believed it was true" Luke teased. "That might have been the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Oh shut up you! There's blankets under the sofa. Luke gave her a strange look so she added, "I fall asleep a lot watching movies and can never make it back to bed," she chuckled more confidently now.

"Aaah, we'll have to watch some of those movies tomorrow? That's if you're up for it"

"That would be lovely new guy", she replied between yawns. The words new guy lingered on her tongue.

"You don't have to pretend to hate me, no one is around you know. I've been on the team for months now."

Looking down she smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Garcia awoke to the smell of burning. She looked at her alarm on her bedside table, it read 9:20am. Panicking slightly, she got up and ran into the kitchen. That was when she saw him, forgetting he stayed the night.

"Shit", she mumbled under her breathe. Looking down at her attire, a flush came over her. Her floral lace playsuit was the only pyjama set she could find in her drowsy state.

The sound of Luke clearing his throat woke Garcia out of her trance. "Good morning", he barely crocked up. "I.. eh.. was trying to make you breakfast."

"Oh.. I.. You didn't have to." All Garcia wanted to do was retreat back to her room.

"Yeah well, didn't do much of a good job anyways. I've burnt the toast. Sorry-."

"No no don't apologise silly! There's a cafe around the corner, I could get us something."

"Now your being silly, I insist. You need to rest, you don't look good."

"Ouch, here I thought you were giving me heart eyes." Garcia had composed herself enough to put colour in Luke's cheeks.

"I- you are something else Penelope Garcia." Luke spoke in a low and gravely voice. "I'll get something from around the corner, since I burnt all your bread. Any requests?"

"Surprise me!" Garcia coughed up. She needed to lie down again. Heading to the sofa, she smiled at Luke as closed the front door.

Unlocking the front door, Luke quietly let himself in, not knowing if Garcia would be awake or not. He walked into the living, and not to his surprise she was fast asleep on the sofa. Grabbing the pink poker dot blanket from the floor, he tucked it around warm body. Luke pulled away quick, trying to block out the thoughts which were developing in his mind. Garcia's warm body, against his. 'Really not the right time for this', he told himself. Trying the push back the images of how beautiful Garcia would look beneath him, he went over to the kitchen and put the food in the oven, keeping it hot for when Garcia wakes up.

A few hours later, just before 12, Luke heard what sounded like heavy coughing from the living room. Garcia was gasping for air. Rushing over to her, he gave her a glass of water which was on the table. Luke sat next to her on the sofa, rubbing her back gently. Taking sipes, Garcia's breathing seemed to steady, coughing gradually stopped. Luke never stopped rubbing her back though, even after she got her breathe back. They both seemed to realise his touch near about the same time, as Garcia couldn't help but shiver. He felt the shiver through his hand and bristly took away his hand.

Clearing his throat for the second time today, Luke inquired if she was okay. He didn't care anymore that he couldn't hide the fact he was worried, it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now. It was just a bit of a shock."

"Of course. Do you need anything?"

"I remember you saying on your first day, you've never watched Titanic to Reid. So all I want really is to see you cry handsome. If you don't cry, you have no heart and I don't trust you."

"Considering you're ill, anything for you. But I'm not always going to be soft on you."

"I highly doubt that.."

Luke smirked back, knowing she's most certainly right.


End file.
